Fight for Survival
by Mariliya
Summary: This fic is set in the year 2008 when the destruction of the Digital World leads to the destruction of the Real World by a mysterious new enemy. The tamers must unite with new forces to save humanity.
1. Prologue

I based this fic on a RPG I started. Hope you enjoy reading it!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fight for Survival  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
Years after the tamers had saved the world, a new evil rose in the deep, darkness of the Digital World. That evil was called Obliterate (or Obliterator) and was the cause of the Digital World's destruction. It fed off the souls of digimon, and those who had their souls stolen were lost forever.. condemned to wander the Digital World as empty shells.. never to feel real emotion again.   
  
However, some of the digimon survived the destruction and escaped into the Real World. Some searched for human partners to team up with. Some just wished to get away from the Obliterate and just stay alive. But most just wished to get revenge on humanity. Why? Because they believed humans had created Obliterate. They believed humanity was the cause of the Digital World's destruction.   
  
Those digimon who wished to kill humans were labeled Human Annihilators, or HAs for short. They sought out vulnerable humans, humans who had not yet learned the skills of survival, and murdered them brutally. It was the beginning of the downfall of humanity.  
  
And yet, some humans still believed there was hope. Hope that someday in the future, digimon and humans might never have to engage war with each other. It was that hope that brought them a light of salvation.  
  
A few of the surviving digimon did not believe that humans were the cause of their destruction. They did not know where Obliterate came from, but they knew they wanted to fight it and rebuild the Digital World. And they wanted the human's help to do it. Those digimon who teamed up with humans were labeled Human Protectors, or HPs for short. Those humans who had banned together with digimon and fought to survive in the cruel world were called Average Beings, or ABs for short.   
  
For a year, HPs and ABs raged in war with the HAs. And just when it seemed like the war was in it's final phase, a new threat appeared in the Real World. Obliterate had found a way to our world from the Digital World.   
  
Again, digimon were in danger of disappearing completely. Many had them had their souls sucked out of them, some tried to run but always got caught in the end. But this time, Obliterate had a different goal than just going after digimon. There was now humanity to destroy.   
  
Some humans tried to go up against Obliterate. But most did not have the skills, or guts to really try to fight it. That was where a new group of humans stepped in.  
  
Just a few months before the Digital World's destruction, a huge scientific discovery had been made. Aaron Matasugu, a renowned scientist and biologist, started experimenting with digimon and human DNA. He figured out a way to inject digimon DNA into humans, so that the humans who had received it would be able to use the powers of the digimon's DNA they received. Only ten were experimented on, and those ten were called Super Beings, SBs for short. Unfortunately, before more could receive the DNA, Dr. Matasugu was assassinated by sources unknown. His work ended there, and the ten SBs went their separate ways.   
  
It is now the year 2008. The war between digimon and humanity seems to be never-ending. Humanity's only hope.. are those who are courageous enough to stand up and fight. Now, the race is on for survival… 


	2. Rayn's Story

Part 1  
  
Rayn's Story  
  
  
  
  
It was dark. So dark I couldn't see my way through the slimy and wet tunnels. I took out a flare and lighted it up. I knew I was risking being sighted by HAs, but I had no choice. I was totally lost.  
  
Maybe I should back up a little and tell you who I am and what's going on.  
  
My name is Rayn Hykino, and I am a SB. What's a SB, you ask? Well, it's very simple, yet also very complicated. The short version of, is that 'SB' is short for Super Being. A Super Being is a human with the powers and abilities of a certain digimon. And what digimon's powers do I have? Truth be to tell, I really have no idea. All I know is that I have amzing psychic abilities that are so bizarre that sometimes I don't even know my own strength. I also have the ability to heal myself and others. Strange, huh? Well, it's not that strange in a strange and cruel world as mine.   
  
The long version of my story is something you'd probably not want to know. But I'll tell you anyway…   
  
I was born in Tokyo, Japan on February 13. I'm 19 years old, and I have light gray eyes with green specks and medium length, light brown hair. I'm tough and willing to fight till the end if it's for a good cause. People who know me well would say I'm courageous and self-spoken, always truthful and confident till the end. Others would say I'm hotheaded and stubborn.. but.. what do they know, right? What..? What's that you say? What about my family? Well, to put it bluntly, they're all dead. (I told you I was self-spoken) How did they die? They were deprived of their souls by the Obliterator (also called Obliterate). When the Obliterate gets to you, you're never the same, ever again. But I'm sure you know all about that and the Human and Digimon Wars. After all, it's been going on for almost 6 years now.   
  
You probably want to know how exactly I came to be a SB. Well, when Aaron Matasugu (Scientist and Biologist) announced his experiment with human and digimon DNA to the world, I was one of the humans given a chance to change my destiny. And of course, I took it. But right after I had gained these powers, Aaron was assassinated by unknown sources. That's why to this day, I have no idea what kind of digimon's DNA I received.   
  
I guess that's all you need to know. After all, you never know if I'm going to get killed in the next few minutes. There's no point in trying to make friends. I live in a world where I can meet someone and get close to them, and ten minutes later, they're dead. We are in a war which some people call World War III after all. That's just the truth of it. And nothing can change that. 


	3. Escape

Part 2  
  
Escape  
  
  
  
  
The light was running out. I had to get out before I wouldn't be able to see my way through anymore. But like I said before, I was totally lost. I cursed myself for being so stupid as to lose my way in these dangerous underground tunnels. Everyone I knew had always said that I should stop being so reckless.   
  
Just about an hour ago, I had stumbled onto a group of angry.. wait, let me rephrase that, VERY angry HAs. And all they wanted to do was fight some kind of human. Any human, even if it was a totally defenseless little girl. So naturally, I ran.   
  
Just kidding.   
  
No, of course I didn't run. I chose to stay and fight. BIG mistake. I was outnumbered 20 to 1. I managed to take out half of them, and then the other half decided to retreat. What do you expect from a bunch of half minded, stupid digimon?   
  
As you can see, I hate digimon. Maybe that was the reason I was able to stay alive for so long when others around me gave up and either killed themselves or allowed the enemy to catch them. Hatred is my motivation. Revenge is my goal. Revenge on Obliterate for taking away all those I loved, and revenge on digimon for destroying the world I live in.   
  
Anyway, when the HAs ran, I, without thinking, went after them. But halfway there, I realized that I was being stupid and reckless again, and turned back. That was when the ground I was standing on collapsed and I fell into these underground tunnels.   
  
Now, thinking back, I wished I had been more careful and cautious about the whole thing. Which of course, is the total opposite of what I usually am.  
  
Uh oh.. the flare was starting to go out.   
  
"Great.." I groaned.  
  
I had to get out of here before it was too late. Dark and evil digimon lurked everywhere in these tunnels. And I knew they were just waiting for my light to go out.   
  
I hurriedly got out a map of the city I kept in my bag full of survival items. It showed that the underground tunnels I was in ran practically the full length of the city. If I picked the right path, I would be able to find an exit and escape. But there was no time. Already I could see the flare getting dimmer and dimmer. Only one thing left to do. Blow an exit up in the ceiling.  
  
I quickly put the flare down on a dry part of concrete and reached into my bag for one of those explosives that could blow away 2 stories of a 4 story building. Maybe I was going a bit overboard, but I was getting pretty frustrated and desperate to get out of this stinking place.   
  
I grabbed one of the pipes running along the walls and hoisted myself up. Then, carefully avoiding the slime covered places, I climbed up and left the explosive near the ceiling, setting the timer for 30 seconds. Then, I jumped down and took cover as fast as I could.  
  
Not one second after I had taken cover, the bomb went off, and a giant section of the ceiling went off with it. Dust, pieces of concrete, dirt, metal, and all kinds of rubble went flying everywhere. I could feel the HAs retreating into the shadows and smiled in satisfaction.   
I inched myself carefully out of the hole the explosion had made, making sure to avoid any sharp pieces of metal and concrete sticking out. Finally. I could feel the fresh air and cool breeze on my sweaty face. I stood up and dusted off my clothes.   
  
"Whew," I sighed. "Hope no one heard that explosion," I said to no one in particular even though I knew that half the city probably had heard it.  
  
"Better get out of here before someone comes to check it out.." I picked up my bag and turned to leave and came face to face with a pair of bright blue, and amused looking eyes.  
  
I gasped in surprise and took a few steps back. 


	4. Meeting An Old Friend

Part 3  
  
Meeing An Old Friend  
  
  
  
  
"Who-" I said uncertainly, and took a step back.  
  
The guy standing in front of me flashed a big smile at me and laughed. "Come on Rayn, don't tell me you don't remember me?"   
  
His voice sounded oddly familiar. He looked kinda familiar too. He had bright blue eyes and light, ashy brown hair that kinda stuck up in the air. His smile was insolent, yet gentle, rebellious, and intense looking.  
  
Suddenly it came to me. "Ryo!" I yelled out.   
  
"Finally! I thought you had forgotten me!" He said, laughing again and holding his arms out for a hug.   
  
I laughed and gave him a giant hug, relieved that it was he that had found me, and not some stranger.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked.   
  
"Just passing by. Loud as always, I see," he said, gesturing at the mess I had made a few moments ago.   
  
I grinned.   
  
I had met Ryo, Takato, Henry, Rika, Jeri, Kenta, and Kazu a while back, almost 2 to 3 years now. Ryo and I had become really close during that time together. Not in a romance way, but more like a best friends way. He was nice and really cute, but we both really liked and valued each other as friends more. All of us traveled together for a bit, then kinda drifted apart when we needed to go different ways. Ryo and I went one way, Henry, Takato, and Rika went another way, and Kazu, Jeri, and Kenta went the other way. Then, Ryo and I went separate ways when we realized we had the same goals, but different ways we wanted to go about doing it. Last thing I heard, he had hooked back up with Takato, Henry, and Rika.  
  
Confused, I said, "Hey, what happened to Takato and the others?"  
  
Ryo's bright eyes seemed to abruptly drop. It was then that I knew something was wrong. "Wanna tell me what happened?"  
  
"It's a long story.." He started.   
  
"Get on with it, Ryo," I said impatiently.   
  
"Well, to put it shortly, Rika's in serious trouble."  
  
I frowned. "What are you talking about? What kind of trouble?"  
  
"During an unavoidable battle with a group of HAs, Rika got captured by them," he said gravely.  
  
Oh no… 


	5. New Kinds of Associations

Part 4  
  
New Kinds of Associations  
  
  
  
  
"Then what are we doing here? Aren't we going to go look for her?" I said crossly.   
  
Ryo seemed to be feeling uncomfortable. He of all people knew how I could get about situations like these. I could either explode at anyone I could get my 'claws' on or just go nuts brooding about it.   
  
"Well, that's why we split up, Takato and Henry are probably around here somewhere right now, searching for her, like I was when you came along with your little manmade earthquake," he said with an amused smirk, glancing back at the mess I had made.  
  
"Little earthquake?" Ryo's digimon, Cyberdramon growled. He had been quiet throughout the whole conversation, hidden in the shadows. I hadn't noticed him until now. "More like gigantic underground eruption."  
  
I ignored him. No need to get into a fight so soon after we had been reunited.   
  
Then I almost groaned out loud. Five minutes ago I had only had to worry about myself. Now I had to find Rika with the three stooges, Henry, Takato and Ryo. Not to mention Cyberdramon, who was always causing trouble and fights with HAs if I remembered correctly.  
  
But if there was one thing I hated, it was letting someone down. Rika had been an admirable comrade, a part of the team, and a good friend. And I wasn't about to let her down. Ever.   
  
"Then let's get going," I said, picking up my bag and starting to walk away.   
  
Ryo and Cyberdramon caught up with me and we started searching the area, chatting about what we've been doing for the past few years apart.   
  
Suddenly, a loud shot rang through the streets, and it sounded like the source wasn't that far from where we were.   
  
"What was [i]that[/i]?" I said, even though I had a suspicion. Probably a human killing off a HA.  
  
"I dunno, wanna go check it out?" Ryo said slyly.  
  
I shrugged. "Fine. It might help us in finding Rika anyway."  
  
We headed towards where we thought the shot came from, and when we got there we were a little surprised.   
  
It was a young man, maybe about 24 or 25, dressed in a long gray trench coat, and street camo cargo pants. His outfit was complete with a pair of dark sunglasses over his eyes and a black Tilbury hat. He was standing with his back slightly turned towards us  
  
The guy had just shot a HA digimon, and the last remains of the dismantled data floated off into the air, disappearing to god knows where.   
  
The stranger put his gun away, took out a cigarette and lighted it. He took a deep inhaled deeply. Then he turned around and spotted us.   
  
I noticed he didn't seem to be surprised that we were there. He just took another lungful of addicting, cigarette smoke, and walked towards us.   
  
I got ready to fight, incase this guy wasn't that friendly. I noticed Cyberdramon growling, all tensed up. Ryo reached up and put a hand on his arm, trying to calm him down.  
  
When the guy had come to speaking distance, I blurted out, "Who are you?"  
  
"Jay Archer. STATIC officer," he said, holding out a badge. 


	6. The Mission Starts

Part 5  
  
The Mission  
  
  
  
  
My eyes narrowed at the sight of his badge. STATIC.. why did that sound so familiar? The answer was at the back of my head, but I couldn't quite grasp it.   
  
I was silent as Ryo held his hand out to Jay, who looked at it for a second before taking it. "Ryo Akiyama, right?"   
  
Ryo seemed surprised. "How do you know me? I know I don't know you."  
  
Jay replied, "Like I said, I'm Jay Archer, STATIC Force operative, US Special Forces."  
  
My memory came back to me. "Archer.. weren't you Aaron Matagatsu's personal bodygaurd?"   
  
Jay gave me a look, like he hadn't expected me to say that. "Before he was killed. I was reassigned before the Obliterate crisis got out of hand.   
  
"Then what are you doing [i]here?[/i]" I said.  
  
He paused, as if he wasn't sure he could trust us. "Well...one of my objectives was to do as much damage to the HAs as possible through hit and run or assassination attacks."   
  
"What was the other?" Ryo asked. "And you still haven't answered my question, how do you know who I am??!"   
  
"To come looking for the Tamers and see if you were still alive." Jay said stepping out his cigarette, "I'm now obligated to make sure your butts don't get into too much trouble. That answer your question?"  
  
I smirked slightly. "Well, if your job is to keep the original tamers out of trouble, then you're there.. almost.."   
  
Jay frowned. "What are you talking about?"   
  
I took a deep breath. "Rika's missing. She's been captured by a group of HAs," I said bluntly.   
  
I hesitated, a little surprised that I revealed that to a stranger, but Jay wasn't really a stranger after all. His job was to protect the tamers, so he should obviously be informed of Rika.   
  
There was a few moments of complete silence. Only the harsh wind could be heard in the deserted city that once used to be filled with thousands of different sounds and voices.  
  
Then Jay shook his head slowly and let out a sad laugh. "Well, this makes my job a lot harder.."  
  
"You sound like it means nothing to you." Ryo said, slightly offended.   
  
"I know what it feels like to lose someone real close to me kid." Jay glared, "If someone is willing to help you, don't try to tick them off okay? It's not in my orders to look after you, It's my choice. Look, you want my help or not?"   
  
Then, Jay pulled back his jacket in what seemed like an accidental move, and I saw it.  
My eyes narrowed as Jay quickly pulled back his coat to hide his.. what looked like a D-arc Takato and the other tamers had. Why had he hidden it? Had he been a tamer?   
  
I looked up and found a pair of annoyed eyes staring into my own pale gray ones. I averted my eyes and glanced at Ryo, who didn't seem to show any sign that they saw what I saw. Or if he did, he didn't show it, and that would mean he was an extremely talented actor.   
  
"Of course we want your help. I mean, we need all the help we can get," I said, watching him carefully. 


End file.
